itachi's daughter
by ms.hinamori uchiha
Summary: itachi has a daughter but has to leave her in the leaf village due to leader's orders.will this cold-hearted criminal ever see his daughter again read to find out.
1. profile

Read and review

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCS.

Profile

Name: Akira uchiha

Age: 3

Rank: doesn't have one but is stronger than everyone known to man.

Parents: Itachi and yuki (oc) uchiha

Hair: jet black like her father

Eyes: hazel but they change with her mood

Eye color meanings:

Hazel: calm

Red: mad

Blue: depressed

Onyx: someone's gonna die then and there

Kekegenkai: every kg known she has it was something she was born with.

A/n: Review and tell me if I should continue and give me some ideas for Akira and the story.


	2. the meeting

Read & review

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCS I also do not own inukita she belongs to ayase reincarnated

A/n: I just wanted to clear up that Akira's mother is k.i.a.

Akira walks with her father in the woods then she stops walking and says ''daddy where are we going?" being the cute naïve little girl she is, she didn't know what was going on so she stood there with her thumb in her mouth.

Itachi's once cold look turned soft and he said ''sweetie we are going to the leaf village you are going to stay at a friend of mine and he has a daughter named inukita that's the same age as you. So I want you to behave yourself please." After that was said he poked Akira on the nose as if it were a button.

Then Itachi pulled a black blanket out of his cloak and gave it to Akira. Once he gave it to her she cuddled it then stood in front of Itachi and raised her arms Itachi took this as a quick sign of she wanted to be picked up so he did just that. After about an hour or so of walking Akira fell asleep it's a good thing to or she would have to see her father whoop major butt. What I mean is he got stopped by team7 including sasuke. They saw Itachi and immediately death glared especially sasuke.

Sasuke stepped up and said what are you doing here you murderer? Haven't you caused enough pain?!" Itachi was completely unaffected by this and said nothing. Sasuke lost his patience and charged at Itachi well attempted to until Kakashi stopped him. Kakashi looked at sasuke with a stern look and shook his head no. sasuke looked at him and said "why not? Have you forgotten what he has done to the village?" now sasuke was downright pissed off at Kakashi.

Kakashi looked at sasuke calmly and stated "if you paid correct attention you would see he has a child in his arms and she looks an awful lot like him, maybe it's his daughter."Kakashi examined the girl further and said "what's her name uchiha?" clearly expecting an answer.

Itachi looked at him straight in the eye and said "Akira hinamori uchiha is her name hatake, why?" Also clearly expecting an answer from the Copy Ninja. His thoughts were 'we need to get out of here before she wakes up or they are as good as dead.'

Just as Kakashi was about to answer-

A/n: review if you would like for your OC to be on here just say so in your review. Oh and give a good description of them to make it alittle easier bye!


	3. sickness

Read and review

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCS and the plot.

Just as Kakashi was about to answer they all heard a small yawn followed by a cute ''daddy where are we? Who are these people and why does he look like you but looks like he wants to kill you?" soon she was able to well attempt to figure it out and get a headache and fall asleep again. Well that's what they thought she was actually reaching for a kunai knife and did the hand signs for the shadow clone jutsu. Soon everyone except her and Itachi had kunais to their necks. They were taken aback by this and it was written on their faces. Itachi was a nervous wreck, though he didn't show it, he was nervous that she would show them her abilities and that she might kill his foolish little brother that he still cares about not to mention he's her uncle.

sasuke, if it wasnt for his uchiha pride,he would have bowed down to her.sakura was on the edge of fainting because she was so scared.naruto was trying to hold a brave front in front of his team but was failing horribly because everything about him told them he was scared half to death. kakashi wasnt gonna lie it was a little unnerving to have a little girl able to kill you effortlessly.

to yuki team 7 looked like a bunch of cowards and pathetic excuses for ninjas.itachi was torn between 2 chioces. 1.leave and forget about team seven or 2.tell yuki to call off the clones and let team7 live another day or 2. as itachi was about to make his decision yuki fainted. he automatically put her down to see whats wrong but as soon as he looked he already knew what happed her failing health was catching up to her. you see yuki was born with 3 holes in her heart but only 2 closed over time while the other became permanent.

everyone was shocked namely team 7 as they see itachi with a sasd look on his face that said 'please wake up'. just as the slightly worried sasuke was about to speak-

a/n:tell me what you think and if you have anyideas please say so in your reveiw. oh and im having a poll put your answer in your reveiw. question:who should itachi end up with

kurenai

shizune

nami(oc)

kaya(oc)


End file.
